Skaro and Earth
by TorcanTheSaldar
Summary: In a Skaro nursery, young daleks must have their emotions extracted. However when one mother dies for her two daughters, they keep their emotions and become rogues. Can they escape the Dalek Empress? What will happen when they become entwined in the Doctor's story and his struggle against the Cult of Skaro?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters. **

**This is my first fan fiction story. I hope that you enjoy it. I plan on updating once a week on Sundays.**

**Thanks to TenRose4ever for being my beta.**

**Prologue**

Skaro was not always an evil planet. There was a time when it was a kind place. Then the Daleks were created. They were fearsome creatures, formed by genetic manipulation, which left them with no emotions but anger, hate, and greed.

More and more daleks were created, until there was a huge army. The army raged through Skaro, purging it of all life that was not dalek. Eventually, the unstoppable wave of daleks succeeded in cleansing Skaro, but their conquest did not end there. They wanted the universe.

The daleks had never completed that task, but they were working on it. There had been many dalek emperors and empresses. These royalties were the some of the only daleks who were allowed more emotional capacity, but even then they were limited. Dalek Empress Halecaine was as ruthless as all of them before her. She was determined to make a universal Dalek Empire which no one could destroy. In her mind, the daleks were supreme.

On Skaro, daleks were being produced in mass quantities. There were entire _islands _on Skaro that were devoted to being nurseries. In one nursery, known as St. Halecaine Dalek Nursery, there were many dalek workers. One of them was working on a particular dalek mother, who was making two dalek babies. She had excreted them and they were being taken to the growth room, where newborn daleks were incubated to maturity.

Daleks grew very quickly, taking about an Earth fortnight for them to grow to adulthood. After this time, they were put in dalekanium suits, and then were sent off to the emotion extractor. This is what happened to these two dalek babies: after they grew up, they were put in dalekanium suits and immediately hooked up to the extractor. Normally, the dalek nursery workers removed the mother dalek before doing this task. This time though, the mother's presence was overlooked. She saw them in the emotion extractor.

Daleks are not supposed to have deep feelings. Such feelings were supposed to be supressed. However, when the mother saw her children in the emotion extractor, something snapped back into place, like a string under a rock on a windy day, finally being blown away. When she saw that her children's emotions were about to be removed, her own emotions crashed back at her: sorrow; happiness; love, all returning forcefully into one dalek mother's brain. And she did not like the fact that _her _children were about to have their emotions stripped away. Immediately, she blasted the wires that led from the electrical outlet. The machine powered down just in the nick of time.

However, the dalek who was operating the machine was angry. "Exterminate!" he yelled. "Exterminate!"

His gun arm pointed up at her, but she reacted with a movement that could only be described as being as swift as sound. She shot him and he exploded. She was relieved when she saw that her daughters had escaped the machine.

"Thank you for saving us," one of them said innocently.

"You are welcome," the mother responded.

"Who are you?" asked the other one.

"I am your mother," their mother explained.

"Wow, really?" the second one asked excitedly. "I never thought that I would actually meet my _mother_! This is so exciting."

The girls pressed up against their mother, making happy purring sounds. They pulled away.

"What are our names?" the first one asked.

"You have no designations," the mother realized. "I will correct that oversight."

She gestured to the first one with her plunger.

"Your designation will be Maddy," she began.

"And your designation will be Becky," she finished.

The moment was happy; three daleks who had all of their emotions. It seemed perfect.

The last thing that the mother saw was flame. She only saw it for a second, an orange burst, before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Epicawesomeness for their enthusiasm! I hope you enjoy chapter one!**

**Chapter One**

Maddy gasped as she saw her mother explode. She was terrified. From behind the smoke that was rising from her mother, she saw the outline of a strange dalek appear. Becky squealed in terror, and rushed away from the attacker as fast as she could. Maddy was right behind her. From somewhere behind her, she heard something explode, but she kept moving.

The two young daleks entered a maze of corridors, and Maddy instantly realized that the complicated network of passages would provide a potential means of escape. After several minutes, she could not hear the sound of pursuit.

"Becky!" she hissed.

Becky stopped.

"Do you think that we escaped from that guard?" Maddy asked.

"I do not know!" Becky whimpered.

"I believe that we did," Maddy reassured Becky.

"That dalek killed Mum!" Becky sobbed.

Sorrow replaced Maddy's fear. She wept along with her sister.

"What was that?" Maddy whispered. Suddenly, she was alert. She was sure that she heard… there it was again! It was faint, but Maddy was sure that she heard the word 'Exterminate!'

Becky must have heard it as well, because she stopped crying, startled.

"Come on!" Maddy urged. "Go! Flee, Becky!"

The daleks continued their flight. Maddy still heard the dalek voices saying "Exterminate!" over and over again. They were getting closer.

"They are catching up!" Becky cried.

They were moving as fast as they could. The other daleks were still keeping up. They were getting closer and closer, probably because they knew the corridors well. Their fearful voices were right behind them now.

"Rogues located!" a female barked.

Maddy strived to think about what she had learned in the nursery. Then something came to her: a voice command. "Elevate!" she yelled. Becky did the same. At the top of their assent, they found themselves in the corridor that led to the spaceport and found a starship.

"Get in!" Becky squealed.

Maddy placed her plunger on the locking mechanism and opened it. The daleks guards were pursuing with great speed. They reached Maddy and Becky.

"You have damaged the property of Empress Halecaine!" one of them shrieked. "You must be exterminated!"

She shot at Becky, who dodged. The shot hit the ship. Maddy promptly shot that dalek down, pressing a large red button to fire her gun. When it blew up, it brought back the image of their mother, disintegrating before her eyes. She shook the thought out of her mind. She was in a battle. She had to concentrate.

One of the daleks shot Becky in the foot pad of her suit. The shot interrupted her elevation, causing her to fall to the ground. But, realizing her gun still worked, she shot another dalek. Maddy shot as well. Now there was only one dalek left.

"ELEVATE!" the remaining dalek commanded. She rose into the air, dodging another one of Maddy's shots. However, Maddy shot one last blast with her gun, killing the dalek.

~oOo~

Empress Halecaine sat in her throne room, monitoring the battle through video cameras. She was enraged at the fact that two feeble children, unpurged of their emotions had destroyed four of her soldiers. Perhaps this was because emotions were strong. She was strong. Could they be strong as well? No! They were young and inexperienced, but… daleks with emotions were dangerous: they did not feel compelled to obey her; they could think for themselves. These two rogues could rebel! It was time to fight emotions with emotions. It was time to call the specialists at solving difficult problems: the only other daleks that had not had their emotions stripped. It was time to contact the Cult of Skaro!


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those of you who have favourite, followed, or reviewed Skaro And Earth, and once again, thanks to my beta, TenRose4ever. Please enjoy the second chapter of Skaro And Earth.**

**Chapter Two **

Maddy dragged a damaged Becky into the starship. Once inside, Maddy started getting the thing in gear: turning on the engines; initializing the computer; testing the systems. Once the ship was ready to fly, Maddy attempted a repair on Becky's foot pad.

She opened a virtual dalek repair manual. It was actually quite useful. It told her exactly how to apply her plunger, and in a matter of time, Becky was up on her pad. She drove around for a bit, elevated, and came back down.

"Wow, Maddy, this is as good as new," Becky complimented. "You are a really good repair dalek!"

Maddy giggled, blushing inside her shiny dalekanium suit.

"We had better move this thing or we will get caught!" Maddy exclaimed.

The young daleks started up the ship, and flew away at four hundred kilometers per rel. Everything was going well. Soon enough, they were outside of Skaro's atmosphere. For the first time, Maddy beheld the beauty of outer space. Stars were twinkling, poking bright, jaunty peepholes in the darkness. Some were in clusters, and some were spread far apart. On Skaro, everything had been so organized, so planned, so controlled. This however, just looked so… free!

The brightest star of all was Skaro's sun. It seemed so much bigger and brighter than all of the others: a great red ball, giving light to all of the planetary system. Maddy had only heard of it in stories, but she never imagined it to be so magnificent. However, in the face of all the beauty before her, she had forgotten the least beautiful part of the Universe: the one that she actually should have been paying attention to.

"M-M-Maddy," Becky stuttered as she gestured down at the radar with her plunger.

Skaro had launched missiles at them. Maddy turned cold with fear.

"Get the shielding on!" Becky squealed.

Maddy was on it. Getting the shielding on was easy enough, but it took time to load.

"Are you almost done?" Becky demanded.

"It is loading!" Maddy yelled in an exasperated tone.

"They will hit us!" Becky exclaimed, still looking at the radar.

"There, done!" Maddy gasped.

Wasting no time, she wrapped her plunger around the confirm button. In the nick of time, the shielding was up and running. The missiles went spinning off in different directions. It was over. Or was it…?

"Becky, something bothers me," Maddy contemplated out loud.

"Why?" Becky giggled. "We stopped the missiles."

"Exactly," Maddy explained. "Normal daleks would have had the shielding up and active beforehand, as part of getting the starship ready to fly. That was a pretty poor attempt to kill us, Becky. That could not have possibly been it. We are not out of this yet."


	4. Chapter 3

**Once again, thanks to all of those who have read and enjoyed any of the chapters in Skaro And Earth. I would especially like to thank my beta, TenRose4ever. Please enjoy the Chapter Three.**

**Chapter Three**

Dalek Sec, leader of the Cult of Skaro, observed the rogues' starship. He was following it closely, but was using a cloaking system so that his ship could not be seen or detected on radar.

His ship was certainly smaller than theirs, but it was not exactly meant to be a battle ship. It had, however, very advanced technologies, most of which were his own inventions, creations that rivaled even the technology of the despised Time Lords. He had managed to hack into the rogue ship's system. He was not going to destroy it, not yet. First he had to force the rogues to go where he wanted them to go. Their landing on the planet Earth would set the perfect trap, without him or his unit, the Cult of Skaro, getting noticed. All that needed to happen for everything to fall into place was the rogues switching to auto pilot.

~oOo~

This was exactly what they did, for they did not see the need to continue flying manually. They wanted to explore the ship. It was clearly a battle ship, as it had many weapons. It was pretty much a gigantic disc with two rooms: the captain's room at the centre and the battle stations around the perimeter.

Becky and Maddy traveled on like this for a long time. The time dragged on, and the Universe around them remained almost exactly the same everywhere. There was no variation. Since they had emotions, they experienced boredom, even more so than a human would, for daleks do not sleep. Eventually, Becky got so bored that she tried to turn the ship back to manual control, but the infamous Dalek Sec would not be bested so easily. The ship was locked on 'auto pilot', but she couldn't know that it was really just Sec's associate, Dalek Thay, controlling the ship. So, when Becky tried to put the ship on manual control, her access was denied. She tried again, but with no luck.

"Maddy!" she called. "How do I switch the starship to manual control?"

After a few seconds, Maddy came to the control station. "You simply have to put your plunger here and turn this switch," Maddy explained.

"I tried that!" Becky whined.

"Oh, let me see," Maddy chided.

She turned the switch to manual control. Nothing happened. It was still on auto pilot.

"See!" Becky said petulantly.

"I do not know what is going on," Maddy growled.

She started pressing random buttons with her plunger. Nothing happened. She grabbed the switch again and yanked it around like a crazed time lord operating a T.A.R.D.I.S. Nothing happened.

"What is going on?" Maddy snarled, her frustration rising.

She went into the battle stations. She pressed random buttons there as well. No weapons were fired. The starship continued moving on steadily at very fast pace, not at cruise speed. It had been doing this for the entire journey. Maddy was now a little scared, and apparently, so was Becky.

The poor dalek was whimpering. Maddy came up close to comfort her.

"Why is it doing this?" Becky asked.

"I do not know," Maddy whispered to her. "I do not know."

There was a sudden jolt. The starship slowed down rapidly. The daleks rushed to the control room and looked out the window. They were approaching a planet.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my beta, TenRose4ever, and to anyone who has read and enjoyed this Skaro and Earth. I appreciate all the reviews that readers have been giving me. This chapter is longer than the others because the plot thickens. Since this is a turning point in the story, I do hope that you enjoy it. **

**Chapter Four**

The planet was about the same size as Skaro, and it had so much water on it that it was blue! Huge wisps of cloud were spread across its sky, making it difficult to see the water underneath. Maddy wondered if this planet had life on it. If it did, the creatures would probably be aquatic. It was after this thought that Maddy remembered that the ship was dragging them towards the planet at high speed.

Although their speed was decreasing, it was still frighteningly fast. Soon they were in the atmosphere. All that Maddy could see out the window was blinding white cloud. Then the ship was under the clouds, whizzing toward the ground. What the daleks saw on the ground was a beautiful and terrifying sight. They were not heading toward the vast expanse of water on the planet. Instead, they were approaching the ground, in the direction of what appeared to be a massive city. Maddy looked and all that she could see were towers and buildings, each one of a different design. This place was so much more beautiful than Skaro.

The young daleks were terrified, realizing that they were whizzing toward the enormous city at a huge speed, and that, even if they survived the crash, the beings that lived there could very likely destroy them if they felt that this was an invasion. Maddy hoped dearly that the universal translator application would work with the inhabitants of the city, because a starship falling from the sky would certainly not be seen as a peaceful act.

As the daleks came closer to the ground, the ship slowed down a little bit, but they still hit the ground with a jolt. At least the starship landed the right way up.

"Becky, are you okay?" Maddy asked.

"Yes, Maddy, I am okay," Becky replied. "Should we go out there?"

"We cannot stay in here," Maddy reasoned. "I do not think that we have a choice."

~oOo~

Sec's cloaked starship did not land, it simply hovered merely hundreds of meters off the ground. His plan was falling into place. Dalek Thay had forced the rogues' ship crash land. This would attract the Doctor. Dalek Caan came into the captain's quarters.

"The C.E.D.D. experiment is approaching completion," Caan informed. "Minor corrections required."

"The plan is in motion," Sec snickered. "The rogues will create a disturbance. The Doctor will be attracted. The C.E.D.D. will be used to exterminate him!"

"Your weapon is our key to the destruction of the Doctor and the submission of the Universe," Caan complimented. "The Cult Of Skaro is supreme! All hail Master Sec!"

~oOo~

Becky and Maddy were leaving the starship for the first time. They ventured out onto a whole new planet. Maddy had no idea what to expect. Would the beings be hostile? Would the beings be friendly? Would they even know what a dalek was? If so, they would probably not welcome one on their planet.

The two daleks exited the starship. They were going to see the residents. Maddy looked around. The light seemed as though it would blind her, but she loved it. It was intense, natural light: not artificial, electronic lights from the starship, or tiny dots that were supposedly stars in outer space. It was the light of a true sun. Eventually, her eye became accustomed to the brightness. She looked around and saw what her visual data banks registered as Time Lords. The starship must have crashed onto Gallifrey! That was impossible, though. The planet did not look like Gallifrey. Gallifrey did not exist anymore. It did not matter. All that Maddy did was bolt, and Becky was right behind her.

"Becky, shoot!" Maddy ordered desperately.

Becky got the message. Terrified, she turned around, reversed, and blasted at random. However, she quickly turned back and began to move forward. She needed to see where she was going. Eventually, the two daleks escaped into a dark alley.

"Maddy!" Becky alerted.

Maddy turned towards her.

"What is it now, Becky?" she inquired.

"I just scanned this planet," Becky informed. "It is not Gallifrey. It is a planet called Earth."

"Well, that does explain why we are still alive," Maddy reasoned.

Just then, the daleks heard a noise. What a fell noise it was, repeated, relentless, wheezing like the very pit of all evil. It was the dreaded sound of a T.A.R.D.I.S. materializing.


	6. Chapter 5

**I do hope you enjoy chapter five of Skaro And Earth. Again, this is a long one, and I could not have done it without my beta, TenRose4ever. I am quite thankful for all who have enjoyed this story. Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter Five**

Maddy and Becky turned around. The T.A.R.D.I.S., an ominous blue box, loomed over them. The doors started to creak open. This was it. They would die here for sure. Two Time Lords came out of the T.A.R.D.I.S., and one of them was the Doctor himself. Maddy and Becky squealed in terror.

"Daleks!" the Doctor exclaimed alertly. "Rose, get back into the T.A.R.D.I.S.!"

As swiftly as they appeared, the Doctor and his companion fled back into the time machine. It made a sound as if it was about to dematerialize, but it never did. The engines started to grind again, but the time ship didn't disappear. The T.A.R.D.I.S. appeared to be stuck on Earth.

The daleks stood there for a long time, and so did the T.A.R.D.I.S. Maddy tried to scan what other creatures were inside the T.A.R.D.I.S., but she could not because it was protected by some kind of shield. After what seemed like generations (but was probably only twenty or so rels), the Doctor and his companion jumped out of their blue fortress.

The Doctor was equipped with what appeared to be a sonic device. The other Time Lord seemed to be unarmed. Maddy did not see how they could harm her or Becky, but as the Doctor began to scan them with his gadget, she realized she did not want to find out.

"Please do not hurt us!" Maddy and Becky cried in unison. They began to panic, each shrieking out cries of mercy before Rose or the Doctor could even make sense of the situation.

"We are too young to die!" both daleks eventually squealed in terror. Becky and Maddy looked up at the Doctor to see if he had accepted their pleas.

"Something is not right here," the Doctor commented.

Maddy and Becky were trembling inside their casings.

"They don't seem like they want to kill us, Doctor," the female named Rose pointed out.

"No, we really do not want to hurt you!" Becky whimpered. "Just leave us be!"

"Doctor, they don't sound like normal daleks," Rose reasoned.

"I suppose that we have no way of killing you anyway," the Doctor grumbled. "Now, why haven't you shot us? Here I am. C'mon, shoot me. The Oncoming Storm! The Great Exterminator! Shoot me! Wouldn't you just love to?" He grinned almost psychotically.

Maddy and Becky's emotions gave them a sense of morality, and true to their word, they did not shoot.

"Why aren't you shooting?" his voice was raised in frustration. "What's wrong with you, eh? Nothing to say? Well answer me this: why did you block my T.A.R.D.I.S. from leaving, huh?" the Doctor demanded.

"We did not block your T.A.R.D.I.S., please believe us!" Becky confessed, still shaking with fear.

"What?" The Doctor sounded confused.

"We… did… not… block-ˮ Becky said more slowly, but the Doctor cut her off.

"Yeah, but if you didn't block it, who did?" the Doctor said to no one in particular.

"We do not know," Becky answered. "Please don't hurt us! We had nothing to do with it!"

The Doctor turned to Rose. "We're going to have to keep an eye on these two wretches. I don't know what's going on here, Rose, but they aren't behaving… well… like daleks." He scowled. "Well, we better find the source of the blockage, and you two," he returned his attention to Maddy and Becky, "will come with me. If I get even the smallest indication that you are powering up your weapons, I will snap off both of your eye stalks! Do you understand?"

The daleks were silent. All they could do was nod their eye stalks in agreement.

"Wait a minute. How did you get here? You must have a ship. Are there any more of you?" Rose spoke up.

"Good point, Rose!" The Doctor spun around to talk to the daleks. "Where are the rest of your fleet? You're not it are you? Not much of an invasion force, you two."

Terrified, Maddy responded nervously, "It's just us. Our ship crashed… not far from here."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Take us there. Allons-y!"

At this point, the frightened daleks led Rose and the Doctor to their fallen starship. Not wanting to be noticed, the four travellers kept to the shadows and dark alleys, slipping behind dumpsters and garbage bags along the way. Soon, they were peering out at the starship from behind the corner of a building. Streamers of smoke drifted up from the wreckage.

"But that's a battleship? And it's just the two of you on a ship that could hold 400 troops?"

"Yeah, it's just us," Becky explained.

"All on your own?" Rose inquired. "Why did you come here then?"

"We were being chased by the evil daleks," Becky sniffed. "They killed our mother!"

"What?" Rose sounded confused. "Why would they do that?"

"Oh, don't listen to them, Rose. They're daleks, no concept of family. No concept of good or evil. They only know how to kill."

"Maybe we should hear them out, Doctor. They could have killed us already, but they didn't, yeah. Let them speak."

The Doctor huffed in response.

"Well, she saved us from having our emotions removed, so they were angry at her," Maddy explained, trying to hide her sorrow about her mother's death. "They forgot to take her away before we were put in the emotion extractor. She saw us going in and stopped it."

"Of course! That must have reactivated her emotions," the Doctor concluded. "And now you two are rogues. What happened after that?"

"Well, we fled to the starship, but we were attacked by a patrol," Maddy resumed her recount. "We killed them, but Becky's casing was damaged, so I fixed it and went into the starship. We started it up, but they shot missiles at us. We got the shields up in time, so we set the ship to autopilot. It took so long to travel anywhere: so long that Becky wanted to drive the ship herself. But neither she nor I could turn it back. We couldn't deactivate the autopilot. It must have been malfunctioning. Before we knew it, the ship brought us here, and we crashed on this planet."


	7. Chapter 6

**Please enjoy chapter six of Skaro And Earth. As usual, I would like to thank my beta, TenRose4ever, and anyone who has enjoyed the story. If you like this chapter, please review it.**

**Chapter Six**

"Someone must have been controlling it!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"But who would do such a thing?" Becky squealed.

"I have no idea," the Doctor sounded stumped. "Perhaps they're nearby."

He pulled out a sonic probe and started scanning around. After a few rels, he looked at it, annoyed and confused.

"Darn it!" he growled.

"What, what is it?" Becky asked, terrified of the Doctor's sudden rage.

"Something's scrambling the signal," he told them, shaking the sonic probe around. "I bet it has been the same person this whole time! Controlling your ship, trapping my T.A.R.D.I.S., scrambling my signal; whoever they are, they're good at this."

~oOo~

As night fell upon the planet Earth, Sec and his Cult of Skaro were making sure that the Doctor was not going anywhere, or finding their location. Sec had the Doctor exactly where he wanted him. All that remained was for the C.E.D.D. to be completed, and the Doctor would be his to finish off.

Suddenly, he noticed that someone was attempting to contact him through his Intergalactic Message Screen. It was Halecaine. He let the message through.

"Empress, why do you contact me?" Sec asked.

"Have the rogues been exterminated?" Halecaine demanded, ignoring Sec's question.

"Negative," Sec confessed. "They are irrelevant. I am attempting to exterminate the Doctor!"

"Obey my orders! Comply!" Halecaine scolded. "The rogues must die!"

"I will comply." Sec concluded that it would be appropriate to concede defeat in this argument.

Without another word, Halecaine terminated the message.

It was mildly amusing to Sec, how Halecaine assumed she had control over him. However, he did not want to lose the Empress's trust just yet, and the rogues were no longer necessary, now that the Doctor was trapped. He called Dalek Caan to the captain's quarters.

"What is your command?" he asked, awaiting orders.

"The rogues must be exterminated. You will exterminate them," Sec told his second-in-command.

Every dalek in the Cult of Skaro had freedom of thought, but Caan never questioned orders when it came to killing things.

"I will obey. Exterminate! Exterminate!" Caan cried enthusiastically.

"Wait," Sec halted the eager assassin, "do not allow the Doctor to see you. He must not be permitted to trace your signal back to this ship."

And with that, Caan went out, his only purpose, to kill Becky and Maddy.

~oOo~

The Doctor led the others to the dark alley where the T.A.R.D.I.S. was hidden. For the next few minutes, the Doctor paced around in front of the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors, reluctant to let the daleks inside in case they could be tracked by whoever was pursuing them to Earth, compromising the security of the T.A.R.D.I.S. He grumbled to himself, trying to figure out who could be powerful enough to accomplish such a feat. He seemed, to Maddy and Becky, relatively certain that the culprits were also daleks, which would make sense because they had not come in contact with any planet save Skaro and Earth, but he could not figure out why they had not captured the T.A.R.D.I.S. directly, or invaded Earth. In a word, he appeared, to the daleks, thoroughly stumped.

"I have an idea!" Rose exclaimed vaguely.

"Who the enemies might be?" the Doctor asked excitedly.

"Well no, but if you're worried that the daleks are here to lure you, why don't we move them. We could take them somewhere safe." Rose explained herself.

"Rose, are you completely insane? I don't want them safe. They're daleks," he argued.

Rose scowled at him, "Doctor! How could you be so heartless! It's obvious that they are the victims here. Whoever is behind this is using them to get to you."

"They're daleks, Rose!" the Doctor snapped. "Victims or not, they're daleks. If I could, I would kill them now. They are not innocent. Daleks have only one purpose, Rose: to kill."

"Listen to yourself! You sound worse than any dalek. The 'Oncoming Storm' is too tame for you," Rose accused. "The 'Great Exterminator' is more like it."

"You can't make them into your pets, Rose," he reproached sardonically.

"Excuse me, but we are no one's pets!" Maddy scoffed.

"And," Becky defended her sister, "we have no wish to kill anyone… not even you, Doctor."

"Oh, oh, oh! Even me, eh?" the Doctor raged. "I dare you to try… c'mon, then. Let's just see how innocent you really are!"

"Doctor," Rose placed her hand on the Doctor's arm, "stop this."

He flicked her hand away and took a menacing stride toward Maddy and Becky, causing the two daleks to cower within their armor and back away from him. Their actions brought a malicious grin to his face. "Scared? You should be! If I had my way–ˮ

"Stop it! Now!" Rose commanded.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Rose."

"Oh, don't I, Doctor? I was Bad Wolf, remember?"

Maddy and Becky gasped. The Bad Wolf was notorious among the daleks for her destruction of the Emperor and his fleet. She was more frightening than the Doctor himself.

Silence fell, and the four individuals just stared at one another in shock. They were so preoccupied with their conflict that they did not notice the real threat to all of them. Dalek Caan had been stealthily closing in on the group, and was right around the corner.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks to my beta, TenRose4ever, and to anyone who has read and enjoyed my story. If you happen to like this chapter, or any of the previous chapters, please review them. Chapter Seven of Skaro And Earth is mostly composed of action, so please enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven**

Caan spotted the two rogues with two humanoids and immediately began to run some scans. The Doctor! Frantically he activated the communicator that allowed him to speak privately with Sec. "Master Sec!" he exclaimed quietly. "The rogues and the Doctor have formed an alliance!"

'_Oh, bloody Davros in a T.A.R.D.I.S.!_' Sec cursed to himself. To Caan he gave a command: "Exterminate the Doctor directly. He is now your primary target! But ensure that you kill the rogues as well."

Not one of the group even noticed Caan's presence. This would be easy! And _he_ would be acknowledged as the one dalek who was able to exterminate the last of the Time Lords. He aimed his gun at the Doctor, ready to fire. Just then, a small band of humans attacked him from behind, firing their pathetic little guns at him, distracting him, and causing his prey to become aware of him. He had lost the element of surprise.

"Run!" Rose yelled, grabbing the Doctor's hand. Suddenly his victims were fleeing. Cursing inwardly, Caan elevated to remove himself from the group of idiot humans that had ruined his attack. Now he could focus again on exterminating the Doctor and the rogue daleks.

~oOo~

Maddy was retreating at top speed, Caan's shots blasting everywhere. Just one lucky hit could finish any of them. After a few moments, the Doctor and Rose appeared to be slowing down, and Maddy remembered that life forms that walked on legs got fatigued after going for too long at top speed. It wasn't long before they were forced to stop.

Caan came down in front of them threateningly.

"Doctor, you cannot escape. You will be exterminated," Caan taunted. "Many have failed in this task. I will not. Dalek Caan will eliminate you. I will be victorious! I will bring your body back to Skaro!"

"No!" Becky cried.

At that moment, Maddy and Becky shot Caan in unison. They waited for him to explode in a fiery inferno. But when the light from their guns receded, Caan was still there!

"Your inferior lasers cannot stop me!" Caan sneered. "My shields are superior! Your guns will have no effect on me!"

The Doctor threw something at Caan that adhered to the dalekanium of his shell.

"What is this?" Caan demanded.

"It is an exposure pod," the Doctor explained. "It gives off radiation that military bases everywhere will be able to track. They will see you wherever you go. Your base will be exposed to the world, Dalek Caan of the Cult of Skaro."

"I shall never betray Master Sec!" Caan snarled.

He then stood there doing absolutely nothing. Worried, the Doctor scanned him.

"You have activated self-destruct," the Doctor pointed out.

"Yes. In twenty rels, my self-destruct will engage. You will die with me, Doctor!" Caan screamed psychotically.

The four fled again, but Caan easily kept up, counting down the rels. He was completely insane. It quickly became apparent that running was no use. But, Maddy took note of their surroundings: they were right beside a river. She also noticed that there were lamp posts by the streets. She had a plan, but it required perfect timing. She had to try. There was nothing to lose.

Taking careful aim, she shot the base of the nearest lamp post. After several agonizing rels it fell towards Caan, hitting him with a metallic clang and pushed him into the water.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks to my beta, TenRose4ever, and to everyone who has read or enjoyed my story, Skaro And Earth. I appreciate all of those who have followed or reviewed the story. If you enjoy this chapter or any of the others, please review them. Please enjoy Chapter Eight of Skaro And Earth.**

**Chapter Eight**

One rel. That was the amount of time between Caan's collision with the water and his explosion. The four stood there in complete silence for a few more rels, paralysed by relief. Eventually, Becky spoke up.

"That was really good thinking, Maddy," she complimented.

"And timing," the Doctor added. "I have never seen daleks fight each other before. You two must really be rebellious." The Doctor voice was filled with regret, probably for his past mistrust of the rogues.

"But where did that nasty murderer come from?" Becky wondered aloud.

"I think maybe he was part of the Cult of Skaro, Becky," Maddy suggested.

"It all makes sense now!" the Doctor realized. "The Cult of Skaro was behind this whole thing all along! They drove your starship here, they trapped my T.A.R.D.I.S. here, and they messed up the readings on my sonic screwdriver!"

"Your what?" Becky asked.

"He calls his device a screwdriver for some reason," Rose explained, rolling her eyes.

"What, it _is_ a screwdriver," the Doctor complained.

"Oh, you mean the sonic probe," Maddy realized.

"Yes, the sonic probe," the Doctor sighed.

"Anyway, why would the Cult of Skaro bring you here?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, if they wanted us dead, then why would they not just send us into a star?" Maddy added to Rose's question.

"They obviously brought you here for a very good reason, but what could it be?" the Doctor grumbled to himself. "Exactly what happened when your ship crashed?"

"Well, many of the native aliens gathered," Becky began.

"Hey, that is my species, humans," Rose reproached. "This is our planet, so you are the aliens here."

"Agreed," Becky admitted. "So they all gathered, and we thought that they were Time Lords, so we fled. I blasted back at them a few times to make sure that they were not attacking us."

"What?" the Doctor asked angrily.

"Sorry," Becky whimpered.

"Wait, that actually saved us," Maddy realized. "If you had not done that, those soldiers back there would not have seen dalek Caan as an enemy and attacked him, and he would have killed us all."

"I suppose…" the Doctor muttered. "Anyway, back to the topic of the Cult of Skaro. Why would they bring your ship here? Perhaps they _wanted _to cause a commotion. But why?"

"A commotion would attract you," Maddy guessed.

"Yes, of course!" the Doctor suddenly yelled in realization. "Killing me is their prime directive! So they want to attract me, but they don't want to be discovered! What would be a better way than using two insignificant rogue daleks?"

"Okay, but where could they be? We need to locate them!" Becky asked, voice rising with excitement.

"Well, their ship is invisible, obviously" the Doctor groaned. "It could be hovering right above London, but where would it be?"

"It would be somewhere very close," Becky assisted. "Certainly close enough to the ground that they could monitor what was happening."

"And respond to it quickly. Probably somewhere near where our ship crashed," Maddy thought out loud.

"Okay, this is good, you are doing well," the Doctor told the daleks, obviously thinking to himself. Then he paused and gulped.

"What is it?" Rose inquired.

"The ship is right above this river," he concluded. "And that… that makes them very vulnerable."

~oOo~

Meanwhile, cloaked several hundred metres above London, Dalek Thay entered the command centre where Sec awaited a status update.

"The C.E.D.D. is ready, Master," she informed.

"Good," Sec mused to himself. "Now we must locate the Doctor. Locate! Locate!"

Halecaine contacted him, interrupting his musings: "Have the rogues been exterminated?" Dalek Sec recognized an impatient threat in the Empress' voice.

"They have not," Sec admitted.

"Too long! Too long!" Halecaine reprimanded. "Now you are classified as rogue!"

"You are in the throne room of Dalek Tower," Sec presumed.

"Yes, but this is irrelevant!" Halecaine screeched. "You will be exterminated!"

"I am your second-in-command," Sec said, using his plunger to enter Halecaine's coordinates into the C.E.D.D., which had already been programmed into the ship's computer.

On Skaro, oblivious to Sec's intentions, Halecaine stood in her throne room. Without warning, red bolts of electricity began flowing from the computer screen that she was using to communicate with Sec. The bolts flew through the air and into her casing. An intense burning sensation enveloped her.

"I no longer wish to obey your commands," Sec proclaimed. "Experience the effects of the Controlled Electric Deorganifying Disintegrator!"

The C.E.D.D.'s beams had no effect on Halecaine's suit. They simply flowed through it and disintegrated the creature inside. Now, Sec was the leader of Skaro.

"You exterminated the Empress!" Thay exclaimed.

"Confirmed!" Sec said without any kind of regret or pity. "We must locate the Doctor. Deploy the search droids. He must be exterminated!"


	10. Chapter 9

**As usual, I would like to thank my beta, TenRose4ever, and anyone who has enjoyed reading this story. This is a rather long chapter, as it is approaching the story's climax. Please enjoy Chapter Nine of Skaro and Earth.**

**Chapter Nine**

"The Cult of Skaro's ship is right above the River Thames?" Rose asked in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"It would make sense," the Doctor explained. "It's a nice open space where humans would never accidentally bump into it. Probably low enough not to be in a flight path, but high enough for them to conduct surveillance without being detected."

"If you're right, then how will we locate its exact position? It's cloaked or something, yeah?" Rose poked a hole in the Doctor's plan.

"A great big ship, right above us?" the Doctor exclaimed. Tugging his ear, he reluctantly admitted that it would be a challenge, "Well… yes, I could use the T.A.R.D.I.S., but my scans would be detected immediately. The daleks would know where we were," the Doctor lamented with frustration.

"We would not get noticed!" Becky declared.

"Well… perhaps not, if you stay low and close to the banks," the Doctor affirmed.

"How are they going to find the ship then?" Rose pointed out. "The ship might be high in the sky!"

"Perhaps they could conduct low-level scans to help locate the ship."

"So much for not getting noticed," Rose grumbled.

"But the daleks may not be concerned about _our_ scans," Becky suggested. "They are dalek in origin. They may not register as a threat, if we are careful."

"And who cares if we get noticed by the humans?" Maddy questioned. "It is not like _their_ weapons have any effect on us. We can meet you back at your T.A.R.D.I.S."

"However, the humans _could _follow you back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and that could be a problem," the Doctor pointed out.

"We could scare them off if they attempt to follow us," Becky suggested. "I mean, we could shoot at them a few times, not to actually hit them, but to make it look like we are attempting to hit them."

"That is brilliant, Becky," the Doctor complimented.

Becky giggled, and somehow the Doctor and Rose did not find it strange. The more time they spent with Becky and Maddy, the more they were becoming aware of how far the rogues had diverged from the kind of daleks that they were familiar with. They smiled at each other.

"Wait, how do we know if the ship is downstream or upstream?" Rose inquired.

"We can split up!" Becky yipped excitedly. "Maddy could go upstream and I could go downstream."

A plan in place, the daleks went out to search. Rose and the Doctor returned to where the T.A.R.D.I.S. was parked and found a nearby bench to sit on while they waited for the return of their new allies. Only a few minutes had passed when they saw a strange object approaching them through the air, clearly operating with a will of its own.

The thing was not from Earth. This was obvious. It did not seem to have any wings or engine that it could fly with. It was simply hovering around of its own accord. It was a robot, disc-shaped with four "legs". It emitted a green glow. It was small enough that the Doctor would have been able to hold it in his hand. "Hello, and what are you, then?" The Doctor found the robot quite endearing.

Suddenly, it started to glow more brightly, and the Doctor stood up, scrambling for his sonic screwdriver. A beam shot out from the robot and hit the Doctor, throwing him back against the bench. He fell onto it with a thud.

"What's going on?" Rose's tone was sharp out of fear.

"I'll be fine. Just a very powerful scan. Get behind me!" the Doctor yelled to Rose, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the robot. The screwdriver buzzed as it was activated and the little probe dropped out of the air to land at the Doctor's feet.

"What was all that about?" Rose asked, leaning over the Doctor's shoulder to peer at the deactivated robot.

"I don't really know," the Doctor admitted. "It came, scanned me and tried to fly away again. I believe that it was something of the Cult of Skaro's, but why didn't it kill me?"

"Maybe it couldn't," Rose suggested. "Maybe it shot you for another purpose. Maybe it was simply a pilot fish."

~oOo~

Meanwhile, Maddy was flying upstream. No humans were causing her any problems. All of them were asleep. Maddy did not have a concept of sleep, but she was just happy that she was not spotted. She scanned upwards to no avail. Eventually, she determined that the hidden dalek ship was not within her scanning area. She sent a communication to Becky, informing her of her failure and to let her know that she was returning to the Doctor's location. When she arrived, Becky was already there.

"I was unable to locate the ship either," Becky admitted.

"And that's where I come in!" the Doctor boasted. "While you two were out scanning, the daleks discovered us with one of their probes! Genius little robots, these! But I think I deactivated it before it had a chance to relay any information back to the ship. Ha!"

Becky and Maddy swivelled their eyestalks to have a look at the probe that the Doctor held out in front of him.

"Rose, hold this please," he held out the robot for Rose to take.

"You sure it's safe, Doctor," she asked warily as she accepted it.

"Absolutely, nearly, well… it should be for now. Just hold still and I'll make some adjustments to it, genius me!"

"What are you going to do to it?" inquired Maddy.

"I am going to make it obey _my _commands. It will lead us to the ship. Now hold it still, Rose, while I sonic it. I'll just be a tick."

As the Doctor worked, Becky realized that there was a problem.

"Wait a rel, if this works, and the probe leads us to the ship, Maddy and I can elevate after it, but how are we supposed to get you and Rose to the ship?" she queried.

"We could ride on you," the Doctor suggested, "if you would oblige."

And so, minutes later, the Doctor and Rose rode Maddy and Becky, clinging to their casings, as the daleks followed the little probe, now programmed to return to its ship. After some travelling, they reached the invisible starship.

"Now how are we to get in?" Becky asked, pointing out an obvious flaw in the plan.

"Not to worry, Becky, we can replace our plungers with metal claws!" Maddy articulated, never one to be stopped so easily. "Part of a new suit design that was being implemented when we were created."

The Doctor and Rose watched from the daleks' backs as their plungers were sucked into the limb that they protruded from and metal claws, cleverly folded in such a way that they would fit, unfolded and replaced the plungers.

"I have heard of Time Lord technology, but _that _was something to behold," Rose remarked to the Doctor. "Your trans-dimensional pockets just got put in their place!"

As the Doctor gave a disgruntled snort, the daleks, wasting no time, used their sharp claws to cut a circle in the side of the starship. Peering into the interior of an invisible starship was like looking through an interdimensional portal. Undaunted, the daleks immediately flew in.

Once inside, the Doctor and Rose slid clumsily off the daleks. Almost immediately, they were ambushed by two enemy daleks.


End file.
